


First Base

by pretentioys



Category: Big Hero 6 (2014)
Genre: Ass Play, Baseball, Crack, M/M, Wow, and it was probably terrible, and now i've recovered it again and it's just, i just live wrote it, i wrote this story into a skype chat group, probably pre-movie release, sorry - Freeform, that like several months ago, the story is, with a baseball ouo;;
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-15
Updated: 2015-07-15
Packaged: 2018-04-09 10:59:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 922
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4345952
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pretentioys/pseuds/pretentioys
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tadashi and Fred are having fun enjoying America's National Pastime together when terror strikes (out).</p>
            </blockquote>





	First Base

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Swampcon](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=Swampcon).



As Tadashi’s ass puckered from the ball, diameter exceeding the maximum capacity of his ass. The first signs of anal prolapse came in, Tadashi felt regret. But at least Fred made it past first base.

“Is it gonna get stuck up there?” Fred’s voice rang out and echoed into the caverns of Tadashi’s ass from his position behind his friend. He’d experienced weirder sexual requests before, having gone to a public school for a week. Tadashi shuddered at the feeling of the fanboy’s voice, he whined as he felt his anal muscles trying to contract and push out the large ball probing him, “Shut up, Fred… ugh, why did I do this with a baseball?”

“Uh, dude, it’s a softball.”

“Buddha forgive me,” Tadashi cried, he hoped the deity wouldn’t punish him with anal prolapse. He’d been graced enough with Fred’s exhilarating tales of shit britches. He did not want this, he was suppose to pick up Hiro in an hour and even thinking about riding on his moped, along that bumpy unfinished road made his asshole burn. Or maybe that was the matted sphere the size of a fist stuck in his ass.

Fred piped up from behind him again, “Do you want me to call your Aunt or something?”

“No! Don’t call Cass!” Tadashi cried, but turning his head and yelling actually made his ass throb more. Maybe that’s why the doctors had you do that. “Just what… do I do now?”

Fred thought for a moment, “Live with it?”

“… what if, if we lubricated it with…” Tadashi trailed off and looked at Fred’s crotch.

“Man, I would but would double, no like triple penetration be a good idea now?”

Tadashi sighed, “you’re right. But how do I get this out?”  
Suddenly there was a ring of the phone in Fred’s pocket which he reached for, “Oh, hey Honey! Nothing much, hanging out with Tadashi”

Tadashi covered his face in humiliation, knowing that the sweet blonde was on the other side of line. “Fred…”

Fred paused a moment, “Yeah, just ass stuff right now”

“Oh my god, Fred!”

Tadashi blushed, almost more red in the face than his ass was. Nothing could compare with fresh running blood. The inventor whispered, “just hang up please!”

Fred covered the phone for a moment, “What? No, that’s rude! ”

“What’s rude is your refusing to help me get this baseball out of my ass!”

Fred ignored him for a moment, returning to Honey, “yeah pretty much. I don’t know… huh.”

Fred kept on with chatting to Honey causing Tadashi to give up hope that his friend would ever help him. Instead he remained squated and tried his best to push the ball out. Actually he felt it slowly and incredibly painfully leaving his ass, inch by inch.

Fred hung up and on Honey’s advice went to probe Tadashi and remove the ball manually.

“Fred, wait!”

One step forward, two steps back. A baseball further lodged up the ass.

Tadashi’s exclamation turned into a whimper, “I think it just went deeper than it was before…”

“Oops.” Fred said as he removed his fingers, “Maybe if I call Honey again…”

Tadashi sobbed as Fred redialed.

Honey sighed as she heard the familiar ringtone. Of course Fred wouldn’t be able to deal with this alone. He couldn’t even go to bathroom without calling her for emotional support. And people called her constant feed of posts and selfies ‘TMI’

Answering the phone, Honey smiled anyhow, “Freddie?”

“Heeeey, Honey, so the baseball is deeper in now and Tadashi is crying. Help…”

Trying to inject humor into the scenario, “So it wasn’t quite the home run then?”

There was a small amount of shuffling and yelling on the other end. Another choked sob.

“Honey, I think this is really bad. Like worse than shit britches and anal prolapse combined…”

Tadashi let an inhuman cry. He was 19 years old with a baseball wedged against the concave point of his ass, he could feel the blood pooling and soaking into his khaki pants. He should’ve just stuck to carrots. This was just hell.

Fred tried to comfort his friend, smoothing out his hair like Heathcliff did for him whenever the bathroom breaks got really bad, “Hey, Master Tadashi, it’ll be alright.”

The inventor was to mentally snapped to question even that.

Honey quietly gathered up her purse, holding her mobile between her head and shoulder, “Fred, you know how I told you to comfort Tadashi? Don’t do that.”

Fred lifted his hand from Tadashi’s hair. “Okay, but what should I do?”

Honey sighed, “Just don’t… anything. And if Tadashi starts asking you to get him antifreeze. Don’t.”

The tears streamed from his eyes heavily as he said, “There are no angels in the outfield.”

Fred paused before responding to Honey, “Okay.”

Fred had to feel a bit of sympathy for Tadashi. He’d gone through the same thing. Well sort of… shit britches was nothing compared to this. “Tadashi, are you okay?”

The inventor, ass in the air and face shoved into the grass, whined in defeat.

“Honey, I would hurry.”

As he got grass stains on his face, Tadashi cried as he remembered his boyhood dreams of becoming a Ninja. He would practically annoy people as he told them to ‘believe it’!

At least Hiro had not followed in his footsteps. No, soccer was his favorite - another sob broke out of Tadashi as he realized what that would mean.

Thinking aloud, Fred said, “Couldn’t we have just used a bat though?”

**Author's Note:**

> like i said in the tags.... i live-wrote this into a skype chat group in order to troll my friends and i'm not sorry - here's to you, swampcon


End file.
